Confesión
by MindyLizzie
Summary: NaruHina AU ESCOLAR Hinata intenta confesarse a su senpai Naruto durante la graduación de este.


Mi primer one-shot NaruHina, la verdad es que hace mucho que no escribo y soy muy cursi pero espero les guste. La verdad es que siempre me había agradado la idea de un AU escolar como este y por eso quise escribirlo, espero sea de su agrado n,n

* * *

Era una fría mañana a medios de Marzo y una chica de ojos aperlados corría con desesperación por todo el campus de la preparatoria, por un momento paró justo enfrente de la entrada del auditorio escolar y busco con la mirada a alguien.

-Ya acabó la ceremonia de graduación, debería estar aquí- pensó mientras continuaba buscando en el mar de gente que se había formado tras el final de la ceremonia pero suspiro resignada al ver que no se encontraba allí la persona a la que buscaba. Se detuvo un momento a pensar y entonces comenzó a correr de nuevo.

-Sin duda debe estar allí- pensó mientras corría y después de unos momentos llegó a unas jardineras que estaban justo detrás del gimnasio de la escuela. Entonces lo vio, él estaba agachado frente a una de las jardineras observando detenidamente los distintos tipos de flores que en ella había. El verlo así le hizo recordar la primera conversación que habían tenido hacía ya casi 2 años en ese mismo lugar.

-¿Te gustan las flores?- oyó como una voz masculina le hablaba desde atrás y rápidamente se puso de pie.

-Sí, mucho- contesto ella mientras se daba la vuelta para hablar directamente con esa persona. Lo primero que vio al voltearse fue como esos ojos azules tan profundos como el mar la miraban curiosos.

-Genial, a mí igual- dijo el sonriendo –Sabes, nuestro club de jardinería es el que se encarga de cuidar estas jardineras, así que por qué no te les unes, seguro a Ino le agradará que vengan nuevos miembros, la verdad es que yo también ayudo al club de jardinería de vez en cuando

-Suena divertido, me gustaría visitarlo- contesto ella –Es maravilloso que cuiden de estas lindas flores con tanto esfuerzo- continuó

-Pues ya sabes, puedes venir cuando quieras- respondió enérgico el chico- y unirte si quieres- dijo mientras sonreía ampliamente.

Aquella sonrisa que resplandecía tanto el sol había dejado una marca en el corazón se la chica, desde ese momento había querido conocer más a ese chico. Días después fue al club de jardinería a ver si lo encontraba de nuevo y allí estaba, conforme lo conocía más la maravillaba, era un chico amable, divertido pero lo que más le gustaba es que siempre parecía estar alegre y con la cabeza en alto, no se rendía tan fácilmente y pasara lo que pasara siempre estaba allí dedicándole esa cálida sonrisa característica de él.

Ella se había dado cuenta conforme convivían más y más con el paso de las semanas y los meses, que se había enamorado perdidamente de él, pero en ese momento la despedida parecía tan lejana que estaba feliz solo con poder estar a su lado y nunca pensó en confesarse, ahora, era su último día juntos en la preparatoria y el chico se iría a la universidad, quién sabe si volverían a verse, ese pensamiento la atormentaba, no quería que él se fuera si al menos saber lo que ella sentía por él. Y así poco a poco regreso a la realidad, dio unos pocos pasos para acercarse más a él y lo llamó.

-Sabía que estarías aquí- dijo intentando sonar alegre- Naruto-senpai

-Oh, Hinata- respondió el rubio volteando a verla y poniéndose de pie -Hola-

-Felicidades por tu graduación- fue lo primero que pudo decir, estaba intentando no desmoronarse

-Jeje, gracias- dijo rascándose la nuca con su mano derecha- la verdad es que voy a extrañar este lugar- su voz se puso algo melancólica

-Y…Nosotros- comenzó a decir ella- también te vamos a extrañar- no pudo evitar sonar triste

-Vamos no te pongas así- dijo él tratando de animarla- no es como si ya no nos fuéramos a ver- sonrió hacia ella – ¿o sí?-

-Tienes razón- dijo ella regresándole la sonrisa

En un segundo la chica vio como el rubio arrancaba el segundo botón de la camisa de su uniforme y extendía su mano para ofrecérselo a ella

-Toma- dijo Naruto con seguridad –quiero que lo tengas para que no me olvides- continuo él y lo puso en la mano de la chica que lo miraba algo nerviosa

-¿De verdad está bien?- se apresuró a decir ella –que yo me lo quede- continuo temerosa

-Pero que dices, por supuesto- rio él. Ay, como amaba esa sonrisa.

-Gracias- contestó ella más tranquila y apretando con fuerza el botón entre sus manos

-La verdad muchas chicas me habían pedido que se los diera, pero por alguna razón yo quería que tú lo tuvieras Hinata- dijo el rubio algo apenado y un fuerte sonrojo se asomó en la cara de la chica

-Bueno será mejor que ya me vaya- se apresuró a romper el silencio Naruto e hizo un ademán de que empezaba a caminar cuando Hinata lo llamo

-Naruto-senpai- grito ella para detenerlo, aún no le había dicho lo que tenía que decirle, él se detuvo y volteo a verla

-¿Sí?- dijo él algo confundido

-Este…yo- ella intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas –bueno…sabes- tenía que decir algo pronto para no parecer idiota

-¡Buena suerte en la universidad!- fue lo primero que salió de su boca ante la presión

-Jeje, gracias- dijo él aún confundido un poco –nos veremos pronto ¿de acuerdo?- sonrió y de nuevo volvió a tomar su camino.

Hinata se quedó unos segundos estática ¿por qué tenía que ser tan cobarde? ¿Él se estaba yendo y no iba a hacer nada para decirle como se sentía? ¿Realmente quería que todo acabara así? Apretó sus manos echas puños contra su pecho y sin pensarlo echó a correr tras él.

Llego por hacia él y lo abrazó por detrás. Naruto quedo confundido y miro hacia atrás para tratar de entender que sucedía y vio como Hinata lo abrazaba con fuerza. Iba a decir algo cuando fue interrumpido por ella

-Te quiero, te quiero- empezó a repetir una y otra vez mientras se aferraba más a él –No quería que te fueras sin que supieras mis sentimientos- unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos aperlados.

-Hinata…- fue lo único que el rubio pudo decir tras escuchar lo que le había dicho la chica.

Se quedaron así unos momentos hasta que Naruto se liberó del abrazo y se vio la vuelta para estar cara a cara con Hinata

-Yo…lamento esto- dijo ella tratando de controlarse –no era mi intención molestar- continuó y Naruto puso su mano sobre el rostro de ella y empezó a secar las lágrimas que quedaban en sus ojos, tomando por sorpresa a la chica y haciendo que se sonrojara. Luego lentamente sin decir nada él fue acercando su rostro al de ella hasta juntar sus labios en un tierno y corto beso.

-Yo también te quiero- dijo él con voz dulce cuando se separaron del beso.

Ella no dijo nada, estaba sorprendida, aunque feliz. Cuando por fin se pudo calmar de tanta mezcla de emociones, le sonrió y este no dudo responderle con otra sonrisa.

-Vamos- dijo él y tomo suavemente su mano

-¿A dónde?- pregunto ella confundida

-Como ya acabaron las clases, tengamos una cita- dijo él sin dudar

-¡¿Eh?!- dijo la chica toda sonrojada

-Vayamos por algo de ramen- dijo él despreocupado y alegro, la chica solo asintió.

Puede que fuera su último día en la preparatoria pero su historia apenas estaba comenzando

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer _Emoticón colonthree_

Mindy


End file.
